


Urgent Matters

by animariri



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Post-Naruto Time Skip | Naruto Shippuden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 08:32:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11940327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animariri/pseuds/animariri
Summary: Naruto is coming to meet up with Sasuke after getting told he had urgent news to share with him.





	Urgent Matters

Naruto panted as he jumped up another broad, thick branch and finally reached the one on which Sasuke was waiting.

“Sasuke,” he breathed. “Do we really have to meet at places like these? You might be fine but I have to run and jump all this way and I don’t…”

“Stop complaining,” Sasuke cut off his blonde friend dryly as he glanced at him. Eyeing the sweat running down Naruto’s temple and down his neck, he raised his eyebrows questioningly. “Maybe you need to start exercise more.”

Naruto frowned at his friend’s remark and wiped the sweat off with his sleeve. “I’m fine,” he muttered as he sat down. “What did you want to talk about? It sounded urgent.”

A small frown appeared on Sasuke’s face and he looked down at the many branches and leaves below them. “How is Sarada?”

A cautious expression came over Naruto’s face as he looked at Sasuke and scooted closer. Leaning forth a little in attempt to get a better look of his face, he pouted.

“She’s good,” he replied. “Sakura is good too.” He frowned when Sasuke frowned at the mention of his wife. “Sasuke, what’s up?”

Sasuke looked at Naruto; he had never been able to keep his eyes away from this blonde for too long. In the past he had been too overcome with hate and despair to see it for anything other than that, but having lived in peace for so many years now and having had time to calm down, it was getting hard to make up excuses.

Naruto let out a sound of surprise when he suddenly felt Sasuke reach out to grab a hold of his wrist. “Sasuke?” he asked in a low voice. His eyes danced over Sasuke’s face, almost as if to double and triple check that he wasn’t misinterpreting anything. “You…”

“You’ll fall,” Sasuke managed after a little while, though realized the moment the words left his lips just how lame it sounded. “Stupid.”

A soft smile spread over Naruto’s lips as Sasuke insulted him; the word being nostalgic at this point as it wasn’t thrown around as much as it had been in the past.

“Sasuke…” he said again then, scooting just a little bit closer and once close enough put an arm around his dark friend. “It’s okay you can be honest when it’s just the two of us.”

The moment he felt Naruto’s arm around his shoulders, Sasuke turned his head and looked at the blonde next to him. Naruto had his eyes closed as he spoke, sounding as carefree and happy-go-lucky as he always had been. Even now, when they were both grown up with families and new – heavier – responsibilities, somehow Naruto was able to stay true to himself in ways that Sasuke himself would never be able to. Probably that was why he was such a…

When a pair of two big blue eyes turned to look at him, Sasuke’s train of thought got completely cut off. Instead he found himself staring and he could feel how his neck and ears slowly started to get warmer.

“Stu-”

“Sasuke,” Naruto cut him off and leaned in closer to put his forehead to his and closed his eyes again. “You just don’t wanna say it, do you?”

Naruto’s whispering voice sent chills down Sasuke’s spine and he let out a small sigh of defeat. This was how it usually went down but he never seemed to learn. Closing his eyes as well, he leaned towards Naruto as he finally managed say what he really wanted to; “I miss you.”

When he finally heard those words, Naruto looked at his friend and once he too had opened his eyes, a boyish grin spread over his lips. “Me too, trust me.”

Even after all this time it never ceased to surprise Sasuke how easily Naruto expressed his feelings. Feeling embarrassed, Sasuke fought the urge to turn away – he wanted to stay as close as he could for as long as possible. Then, almost as if to reward him, Naruto leaned in and nibbled on his lower lip before kissing him lightly.

“You can come back whenever you want, you know,” he then whispered. “I’ll make time for you, we’ll-”

That was it? Sasuke blinked at Naruto as he then continued speaking as if the matter then had been dealt with. Having finally been given a taste of what he wanted it wasn’t difficult to reach out and go for the whole thing though, which was exactly what he did.

Sasuke cut Naruto off as he leaned in to steal his lips once more. It was a kiss much more passionate than the one Naruto had given him just now, and he would make sure it definitely would be a longer one.

Surprised Naruto looked at Sasuke as he got kissed but it didn’t take many moments before he closed his eyes and parted his lips for the other one. The kiss grew hot almost instantly, and always being the one to take things to the next step, it was only seconds later that Sasuke was down on his back and Naruto was standing on all fours above him.

“Naruto…” he breathed, a soft gasp escaping him as he felt how the man above him lowered his hips to his. “Here?”

“Why not,” the blonde asked lowly, lowering his body to Sasuke’s and moved one hand up to run his fingers through the black, soft strands of his hair. “That’s why you called me out here, wasn’t it?” He started to slowly grind his groin to Sasuke’s. “No?”

As he tried to hold back sighs of pleasure, Sasuke closed his eyes and tilted his head back to meet his lover’s hand. “Yeah…”

“See,” Naruto smirked as he leaned down to nibble on Sasuke’s lower lip again, his other hand coming in between them to pull up Sasuke’s vest and skillfully unbuckle the belt on his pants.

“I miss you more,” Naruto whispered as his hand slid in under the pants. “I’ll show you…” He claimed Sasuke’s lips in yet another passionate kiss, not giving him a chance to disagree, motivated to give him even more reasons to miss him even after tonight.


End file.
